


Curiosity killed the Cat; Satisfaction brought it back.

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Battlestart Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/"><b>abilify_gal</b></a> for the <a href="http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1158590.html"> Helo ShAgathon</a>. She wanted Helo/Kat with a prompt of curiosity. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay; real life kept me from posting sooner. Check out the master list linked above for more Helo goodness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the Cat; Satisfaction brought it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/profile)[**abilify_gal**](http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/) for the [ Helo ShAgathon](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1158590.html). She wanted Helo/Kat with a prompt of curiosity. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay; real life kept me from posting sooner. Check out the master list linked above for more Helo goodness.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[bsg](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/tag/bsg), [bsg fic](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/tag/bsg+fic), [character: karl "helo" agathon](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/tag/character:+karl+%22helo%22+agathon), [character: kat](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/tag/character:+kat), [fic](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Curiosity Killed the Cat; Satisfaction brought it Back**_  
**Title:** Curiosity killed the Cat; Satisfaction brought it back.  
**Author:** Rhi  
**Pairing:** Helo/Kat  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Nothing past season 2  
**Disclaimer:** [Insert witty comment here] BSG doesn't belong to me, more the pity.  
**Author's Note:** Written for [](http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/profile)[**abilify_gal**](http://abilify-gal.livejournal.com/) for the [ Helo ShAgathon](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1158590.html). She wanted Helo/Kat with a prompt of curiosity. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay; real life kept me from posting sooner. Check out the master list linked above for more Helo goodness.

 

Kat joins the Fleet for revenge. Most of her nugget class had done so for that same reason. She is acutely aware that the only reason she lived past that initial holocaust was due to her luck of being on an FTL capable ship. She hates the Cylons and since learning to fly a Viper, her hatred has only increased. The Cylons took almost everything from her and the only thing keeping her going is the hope that she'll be able to kill a few of the frakkers.

***

Life is about survival now and nowhere is this more true than on _Galactica_. She's probably lucky that she's part of that first class of citizen volunteers. The crew of _Galactica_ actually made an effort to learn their names. That doesn't happen anymore… Too many nuggets go out for that first time and never return.

***

The thing is Kat may hate the Cylons but she's also thankful. If it weren't for the attacks - and Gods she would _never_ wish for them - she would never be where she is now. Flying is amazing and she loves being a part of _Galactica_ because this is where _things_ happen. She's been witness to some of the craziest shit - sometimes it reads like out of some damned novel or something. She's flown with the best in the Fleet - hell Starbuck taught her to fly!

***

Starbuck is one crazy bitch. Amazing in the Viper and at the Triad table. She's loud and brash but also has this weird vibe going with the CAG, who's so straight-laced and the complete opposite of Starbuck that Kat has no idea how the hell the two of them are friends.

***

Kat really wishes she hadn't joined the Fleet when Starbuck disappears and all hell breaks loose. Suddenly the Commander's shot and Tigh's in charge; Roslin's under arrest along with Apollo and _nothing_ makes sense. The pilots are lost without their leaders. Most of them are too new to know what to do. Things are falling apart and all they can do is follow along blindly.

***

Pilots are great at telling stories: tall tales, exaggerated accounts of flying derring-do - all of these make the rounds in the rec room until they are the stuff of legend. Kat feels like she knows the pilots of _Galactica_ \- both those from the past and those from the present.

The pilots lost on that horrific day when everything changes are many; all of the pilots can name every single one, can relate the stories that made them famous. They are lost but they will not be forgotten. So when Starbuck returns from wherever the hell she disappeared to with one of those thought lost, everyone wants to get a glimpse. Its only later that they learn he's in love with a toaster, that he risks his life for her - that's when he's called traitor and would probably end up dead in his bunk if it weren't for Starbuck.

***

No one wants to mess with Starbuck. They all look up to her too much.

***

All of the Fleet knows Helo's story; how he gave up his seat to Gaius Baltar on the last Raptor to leave Caprica on the day of the attacks. President Roslin awarded him a special medal for this act.

Helo is everything and nothing like what Kat imagines him to be. She's seen a picture of him: there's one of him and Starbuck and some pilot now dead hanging in the rec room, a sucker dangling from his mouth. Racetrack hates him, hates that he came back to the Fleet with a copy of that frakking toaster that landed the Commander in the infirmary.

***

Kat thinks she should hold a grudge against the returning hero but she's too fascinated by him to really follow through. He's a Raptor jock and she flies Vipers. He's big and brawny, really good looking too and there's a shortage of that on _Galactica_. She looks at him with hunger in her eyes and wonders what the toaster offers him.

***

Starbuck protects him; the CAG does too. The rest of the pilots don't want to tangle with either so walk carefully around him. Kat watches as he struggles to reorient himself on _Galactica_, on living in enclosed spaces and recycled air. She came across him and Starbuck once, late at night in a tiny room off the deck. They're sharing a bottle of something and toasting all those pilots lost that first horrible day of the attacks, pilots they both knew and flew and lived with. Kat creeps away and feels better towards him. She sees the emotion in his eyes, sees that even if he's in love - or so he claims - with a frakking toaster, he's still on their side. She doesn't mind him watching her six anymore.

***

She thinks she's been subtle and he doesn't realize she watches him but that notion is put to rest the day he leads her to a secluded room. _Galactica_ has a lot of space not in everyday use; an entire section is known as "Lover's Lane" and the command staff ignores what goes on in those rooms - as long as it doesn't actually interfere with duties.

"Why are you following me?" Helo asks quietly, looming over her as she is backed into a wall.

"I don't know," Kat responds honestly. She really doesn't. It is driving her crazy this obsession she has with him. She can't _not_ watch him and it's not because she's afraid he's going to turn around and frag someone.

Harsh breathes echo in the empty room; he's staring into her eyes as if he can somehow read her mind and discover her secrets. She can't help herself as she reaches towards him, stroking his cheek. He jerks back as if he's afraid she's going to hurt him and she suddenly realizes that no one touches him except for Starbuck. For all that he has been reluctantly welcomed back into the fold, few actually want to deal with him on a day-to-day basis. Helo drifts, does his rotations, picks up any shifts others don't want, and visits his Cylon.

"Shh…" she murmurs, more determined than ever to touch him, to see if she can rid herself of her fascination with the man. She's surprised when he doesn't push away from her, instead coming closer. She steps on tiptoe and reaches to encircle him with her arms before burying her face in his neck. She can feel the beating tattoo of his pulse through his skin and delicately licks, tasting the sweat and _him_ as she does.

He mumbles something but doesn't move in protest. She pushes closer to him, feels him relax into her. He moves his hands around her waist and breathes in shakily, dipping his head down to meet hers. She pulls back enough to look him in the eye. The light is dim, hard to see, but there's enough for her to see acceptance in his eyes. She lifts her head up for a kiss.

It's surprisingly gentle. He tastes spicy and scared and lonely and all _male_. She moans gently, tightens her hold on him. He seems to take her moan as a single and the kiss gets hotter, his tongue stroking, daring her, as he tastes her mouth. She's equal to the challenge.

She hasn't been in one of these side rooms for a while; most of the pilots just use the bunkroom, too tired to find a space after long shifts. They've all gotten used to sounds not consistent with sleep and have managed to keep a blind eye to anything they are not supposed to have actually seen. But she thinks she remembers where the nearest horizontal surface is located and slowly moves him backwards.

Helo keeps his balance as the back of his thighs hit the desk. It's not soft, but it's horizontal and really? For what they are about to do, it's damned near close to perfect.

He lets her take charge, and she would think he's not interested, except she can feel his interest growing against first her hands as she pulls his clothes off. His hands reach and touch her skin, soft caresses so in contrast to the harsher, more frantic touches she is accustomed to from the others she has taken into her bed. She traces a path up his torso, dragging her tongue to tease his nipples. He groans at her touch, hands clutching at her head, fingers moving through her hair. She makes her way to his mouth and indulges in another spine tingling kiss before pulling away again. She drags her clothes off, dumping them to the side. She breathes loudly because while this isn't the first time she's had sex - that was a _long_ time ago - it is the first time with Helo.

Kat think it might be a dream; she has trouble believing she is actually touching Helo, feeling his skin beneath hers, his breath against her skin, his tongue traveling where hers had, but on her body and not his. He switches positions with her, somehow without her noticing. Soon she's in no position to care.

She's lost in sensation, her hands aching to touch him everywhere as he plays her body, sending her towards ecstasy. Her shout of pleasure echoes in the small room. She's panting, her legs spread as she feels him move between them. He hesitates and in that moment she realizes why he fascinates her. Helo is a gentleman, he's polite and he's not going to take anything until she gives him the word. "Go on, I want you in me," she tells him huskily, pulling him towards her.

He breathes out shakily before pushing forward. He enters her slowly, stroking carefully. She tilts her hips, reaching for the angle she knows will bring her the most pleasure. One hand plumps her breast, teasing her nipple into a harder point. His mouth licks and tastes her skin as he starts a slow rhythm. He seems content to take things slow and she's willing to let him.

Eventually, his pace quickens. She wraps her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her. Her fingers scramble helplessly against his back, nails biting into his skin. Grunts and moans fill the air. His teeth scrape along her jaw line, his fingers tangle in her hair. She moves with him, taking him into her body, feeling him, feeling herself build towards another amazing high.

"Oh Gods!" she calls out, tightening around him. As if that is what he is waiting for, he stiffens above her, grunting as he comes.

Panting fills the air. Helo remembers himself enough to not lie completely on top of her. Sweat dries uncomfortably on her skin and she tries to figure out what to say. What do you say to a guy you've just frakked, a guy you've been following and observing and trying to figure out just _why_ he's with a toaster? Nothing she realizes and remains silent.

A few moment later, Helo gets up, pulls completely out of her and rummages on the floor to find a t-shirt. He gently wipes between her legs before finding her clothes and handing them to her. He keeps his eyes averted as he dresses, waits until she finishes before opening the door and returning to reality.

***

It should be awkward, but somehow it's not. She walks out the door; he follows down the hall. They separate, he heading towards the bunkroom, her to the shower. As she washes herself clean of him, her body pleasantly sore in places that haven't been in a while, she thinks she might understand why she finds him so fascinating.

And, she muses, if he fraks that toaster the way he frakked her, she could understand why she left her people for an uncertain future on _Galactica_. She smirks as she towels dry before heading to the bunkroom.

***

Everything and nothing changes. She's surprised no one has notice they've frakked. But then, Kat doesn't have the time to even think about Helo, never mind think about what they have done. She's flying more shifts than ever before and it's starting to take its toll on her; it's taking its toll on everyone and tempers are short. He spends more time with the Cylon and helping Starbuck with the new batch of nuggets.

***

She starts taking stims. They keep her awake and she doesn't think of him anymore. It's time for her shift. She nods as she passes him on her way to the deck. He's just another pilot now. Nothing special.


End file.
